


The Call

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BackstreetsBackChallenge, Cheating, Cheating Boyfriend, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Surprise Kissing, fanficfaerie writing challenge, fanficfaeriechallenge, reader - Freeform, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: It’s your birthday, and your boyfriend just called to cancel your plans.





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefanficfaerie (CapandIronMansGurl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapandIronMansGurl/gifts).



[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/90e9b6ae821da56572214d1f29873c89/tumblr_nne9gutptH1r9pt1so2_250.gif)

You answered the phone on the third ring. “Hello?”

“Hi, it’s me. What’s up, baby?” Liam crooned, voice thick with booze. “I’m sorry, listen, I’m gonna be late tonight. So, don’t stay up and wait for me, okay?” 

Despite your best attempt, tears were already stinging your eyes. “Liam, please. We’ve had this night planned for weeks,” you pointed out,  _ again _ . “I made dinner.”

“I know, I know. It’s just, Kyla broke up with Markus,” he explained. “And you know how Markus can be.”

Okay, that made you feel a little bit guilty. “Where are you?”

“Wait, say that again,” he ground out, clearly irritated.

You could barely hear him over the pulsing music in the background. “Hello?” you said loudly, finger pushing into your other ear. 

“Look, you’re uh, you’re dropping out. I think my battery is low,” Liam shouted. “Listen, if you can hear me, we’re going to a place nearby. Gotta go.”

“I love you,” you said as the call disconnected. The phone clattered onto the table and bumped against the glass of wine you had just poured for yourself. 

It wasn’t the first time Liam had called at the last possible second, and you knew it wouldn’t be the last. He had a tendency to choose his friends over you, his girlfriend of the last four years. It had been that way from day one, so it shouldn’t have surprised you when your phone rang and Liam was telling you he couldn’t make it home. 

You drank the wine and stared at the food; steak and potatoes, exactly what Liam wanted, on your birthday. There was a moment where you wanted to throw the food away, collapse onto the bed, and possibly cry yourself to sleep, but then you heard the door across the hall slam closed. 

Steve was home, and judging by the heavy footsteps you could feel in the floor, he was pissed. Without a second thought, you grabbed the plates and situated them on your left arm before snagging the open bottle of wine with your right hand. 

“What?” he growled as he ripped open the door after your haphazard knock. His jaw was tight and he looked as if he were going to kick someone’s ass.

Your hair blew in the breeze and your smile faltered. “I uh, I can come back, la- later if you wa- want me to. Or no- not at all,” you stammered, your cheeks flushing as you stepped back. 

“Doll,” he sighed, his demeanor changing instantly. “I’m sorry. Please, come in.”

“I don’t want to intrude,” you offered, taking another step back. 

Steve smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “I ain’t mad at you, doll. Come in.”  

When you brushed past him, he grabbed the plates and pushed the door shut with his foot. “Not that I’m one to turn down a free meal, but -”

“Liam cancelled,” you bit out, already pouring the wine into two glasses. “Again.”

A look crossed Steve’s face that you couldn’t place. “I’m sorry, and on your birthday, no less.” 

“Least someone remembered,” you scoffed, rolling your eyes. 

Steve grabbed some silverware before setting the plates on the table and taking a seat across from you. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, shoveling the potatoes around. 

“It’s not your fault,” you sighed, those damn tears stinging your eyes once more. 

He pulled in a deep breath and drug a hand over his face. “I know it’s not, I just…”

The bottom of your stomach dropped out and any appetite you had was gone. “What is it?” you rasped. 

Steve’s eyes were dark when he looked at you. “Y/N… I… I can’t.” 

“You’re sort of scaring me, Steve.” Your hands were in your lap, fingers tangled together almost painfully tight. “Are… God, are you okay?”

The corner of his mouth pulled up and he shook his head. “It’s not about me, doll. I’m fine. I just… I don’t think it’s my place to say anything.” 

Okay, now you were really freaking out. You drank the rest of the wine in your glass and pulled in a shuddering breath. “You  _ have _ to tell me now.”

“Jesus,” he grumbled, shoving away from the table and scraping a hand over his face, up into his hair, and to the back of his neck. “I don’t want to hurt you, doll.” 

“Steve, please,” you begged him softly, eyes wide and imploring. 

Steve’s jaw tensed and his hands were balled into fists at his side. He was wearing the same determined and pissed off expression as when he opened the door to his apartment. It took him three times before he could tell you what was bothering him.

“I was out with Bucky, having some drinks,” he started. “Hadn’t been there for more than an hour when we saw Liam.”

“Yeah, he uh, he said he’d be out late. Said that a friend needed him,” was your explanation. 

Steve was shaking his head and the softness in his tone made your heart squeeze. “He’s cheating on you, Y/N.”

You didn’t say anything right away. In fact, you sat there, staring at Steve for several long minutes before filling your glass. “I’ve known for two years,” you admitted sadly. 

“What?” he gasped, confusion etched deep into his features. “Why are you still with him?”

“It’s not like the men are lining up outside my door, Steve,” you scoffed loudly. “Besides, he’s not a  _ terrible _ guy.”

Steve dropped onto his knees and rested his hands on yours. “Except for the part where he  _ cheats on you _ . He’s a tool, doll, and you deserve better than that.”

You rolled your eyes and tried really hard to ignore the fact that Steve’s perfectly-plump lips were well within kissing distance. Despite being the only faithful party in the relationship, you had harbored a crush on Steve since the first time you met. You were only human, after all, and Steve, well Steve was built like a Greek god. 

Clearing your throat, you looked down at his hands on yours. “Yeah, well, I’m still with him.” 

“ _ Why? _ ” Steve asked, voice low and gritty. 

Your eyes found his once more. “Be- because I love him.” 

_ Bullshit. _

“Do you?” he wondered softly, thumbs working against the pulsepoint in your wrist. 

“I can’t just  _ leave _ .” 

Steve’s bottom lip was trapped between his teeth for a moment. “You didn’t answer the question.” 

You shook your head and dropped your gaze when your cheeks heated up. “I don’t… I don’t know.” 

“Then you shouldn’t be with him,” he announced. 

“Why are you doing this?” you demanded to know, standing up suddenly, sending the chair skidding across the floor. 

Steve fell back, catching himself before he landed on his ass. “Me? You’re the one that is staying with that… cheater,” he shot back, standing tall. 

“That’s… that’s  _ not _ the point, Steven,” you ground out through your teeth. “Know what? Enjoy the steaks. I’ve lost my appetite.” You moved to brush past the towering man in front of you, but you were stopped dead in your tracks by a large hand on your bicep.

“Fuck it,” he snarled before dropping his head down to kiss you. 

You should have tried to push him away or turned your head, or done a hundred other things than kiss him back, but you didn’t, you were too focused on the magnetic pull you felt, drawing your body closer to his. Your hands were in his hair and gripping his shoulders, moaning at the way he effortlessly picked you up by the back of your thighs and pressed you to the wall. 

His kisses were addictive, sending surges of lust and arousal through you in a way that you had never felt before, in a way that you never wanted to go without feeling again. One of his hands was on your ribcage, under your shirt, the tips of his fingers moving along the bottom seam of your bra, and that was when you pulled back. 

“We… we can’t,” you panted, lips brushing against his. 

Steve let out a groan and moved to kiss you again, but didn’t when you shook your head. “I know, doll,” he agreed, his voice low and thick. 

“I need to break up with Liam before anything else happens here.” You couldn’t stop the shame that started to burn in your gut. 

He curled a finger under your chin, preventing you from dropping your head. “Hey, don’t do that,” he breathed. “We’ve done nothing wrong.”

You hummed in agreement, lifting your chin just enough to kiss him sweetly. “Can you, uh, put me down, now?” you giggled, flexing your thighs around his waist. 

“Not if you keep doin’ that,” Steve teased, gripping your thighs tight before releasing you. 

On the way to the door he grabbed your hand, spinning you around just as you were about to walk through it. He pulled you into him and reached up to tuck some hair behind your ear, smirking at the way you leaned into his touch. 

“Call if you need me for anything,” Steve hummed against your lips. 

“For what?” you all-out giggled. 

His thumb was playing with the swell of your bottom lip. “Kicking his ass, for starters.”

You rolled your eyes, pushed up to your toes, and gave Steve a chaste kiss. “I can do that all on my own, Stevie.”

“I have no doubt about that,” he laughed. “But, for real, if you need anything…”

“I’ll give you a call,” you finally agreed. 

You were surprised when Steve’s grip loosened enough to let you go. Just as you were walking into your apartment, your phone was ringing. 

You answered it on the third ring. “Hello?”

“Hi, it’s me,” Liam said for the second time that night. “I uh, I’m on my way home.” God, he sounded like shit. 

“Good, we need to talk.” 


End file.
